


City Lights

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dowoo [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, M/M, Mentions of Yutae, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Doyoung can't stop looking at the city lights and how beautiful it illuminate his husband's face.





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Dowoo just got me whipped for them. I don't know how but I just really love writing Dowoo fics these days. 
> 
> The title is inspired from NCT 127's City 127.

 

 

Doyoung is **whipped**.

One description of Doyoung that everybody agreed. Who wouldn't when the view in front of him is giving him the reason to be whipped this terrible? Doyoung doesn't care at all whenever they tease him about how weak he could be whenever he's looking at the most beautiful creature in front of him... Jungwoo.. Kim Jungwoo, the love of his life, the light of his world, the birth giver of his two children, his one and only husband.

"Babe?" His voice, how beautiful and soft his voice could be? Doyoung would rather melt than to not hear that beautiful voice anymore. He couldn't live without Jungwoo calling him. Dang, he even wants Jungwoo to call him by his name rather than their callnames. "..are you alright? Doyoung?"

Doyoung. How lovely. His breath starts hitching, his heart starts beating twice faster than normal. It sounds exaggerating but that's how he feels whenever Doyoung hears him call his own name. It's like the aftermat of drinking 7 coffee a day.

"Hey?" Doyoung finally got out of his trance. He left an embarrassing smile and held his husband's right hand to respond with a kiss. "Yes, my love?"

"Are you really okay? You keep on looking at me like that ever since we arrived here. You're scaring me, Doyoung." Doyoung laughed as he shook his head and gave his husband's hand another kiss. "Nothing, I'm just so mesmerized by your beauty."

"I'm always this beautiful." Jungwoo playfully flips his hair and laughed. "Seriously, you're making me scared. Lets just enjoy the view and then take some pictures so we can go home. I'm scared that Yuta hyung might burn the kitchen when we get home."

"I'm sure Taeyong hyung is there. He couldn't just leave Yuta hyung alone with the children." They laughed. ".. and I'm always enjoying the view." Doyoung said, caressing Jungwoo's cheeks. The latter couldn't help but to blush at his husband's sudden actions. He should've been used to this but Doyoung's touches and praises will always leave him flustered.

"We should stay a little bit more here. I want to make this wedding anniversary very memorable."

 

 

Doyoung and Jungwoo stopped on a bridge. In front of them is the beautiful view of Han River while behind them are some buildings with city lights brightening the night. Jungwoo took out his phone and sets the camera to them both. Doyoung readies himself to kiss his husband while he clicks the button to capture. The photo was taken perfectly much to Doyoung's liking. Jungwoo stole his phone back from his husband to post the picture to his social media account, bragging all the activities they had done for their anniversary.

Doyoung watches Jungwoo fiddles on his phone. His husband's grin making him feel defeated and just give all his world to him. The city lights aren't helping at all. It only makes his husband's angelic face more beautiful. He had seen Jungwoo like this with their lamp shade every night but this time is more different. The way the city lights illuminate his face is making him weak. He can't even understand how he can stand on his own foot right now. Doyoung feels like he doesn't want this day to end forever. He just want to sit there, watch him do whatever he wants under the city lights. He is beautiful.

"Doyoung?" The said name's heart drops. How can Jungwoo's voice make him feel more weaker again? "Hey, Doyoung? Are you really okay? Do you want to go back home? Are y--"

"You are beautiful." For so how many times Jungwoo heard this phrase from him, he always just blush and just slap his husband's arm playfully. But this time? With how Doyoung looks at him, how Doyoung say those words perfectly in the tone with full of love, Jungwoo just want to hug and kiss him there, show him how really thankful he is to have a husband like him. And so he did. He's under his husband's arms, kissing in front of the moonlight, city lights shining on their faces like how Doyoung always imagine ever since he started dating the younger.

The kiss wasn't that long nor short. It's a perfect kiss that only them can understand the feeling... in love.

"I love you." Jungwoo confessed first. Lets just say that Doyoung is getting crazy but maybe that's how really whipped he is to his husband.

"I love you too." The sealed their lips again with a kiss.

 

 

"Jeno? Dongyeon? We're home." Jungwoo called once he opened the door of their house. He's expecting the children are still awake but sadly, when they hear snores coming from the eldest, they knew that they're already asleep.

Doyoung is the one who initiates to check the children. He almost burst into laughter when he saw Yuta sleeping beside Dongyeon, wearing a crop top with wig and make up that he thinks that his daughter asked him to dress. On the other side of the bed, he saw Taeyong sleeping, holding a camera with Jeno sleeping on his thigh. He didn't miss the chance to take a photo of this. This is a great blackmail for Yuta if ever the older insists to bitch him with something.

"What's going on?" Doyoung warns his husband to keep quiet. Jungwoo got the same reaction, covers his mouth with his hand, trying to stop his laughter but failed to do so.

"Since they are already asleep. Do you want to do something?"

"Like watching a movie?"

"No, I've thought of something more fun."

"What is it?"

"Give them another sibling." Jungwoo ran for his life but then gave up only to make Doyoung's wish come true.

 

 

"What's that noise?" Yuta suddenly woke up after hearing the unnecassary noise from the other room. When he realized that it's just the couple, he goes back to his slumber, doesn't care if he's still wearing a miniskirt or not.

 

 


End file.
